Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a utility machine so as to work outdoors automatically.
Description of the Related Art
Controllers for unmanned utility machines that perform lawn mowing or other such work in a predetermined working area are already known. The controller described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H3-46009 (JPH03-46009A) uses a rain sensor installed in the utility machine to detect whether it is currently raining, and when rain is detected, stops the utility machine's work operation and returns the utility machine to a parking spot.
However, since the controller described in JPH03-46009A detects current rain condition with a rain sensor installed in the utility machine, the utility machine requires a waterproof structure, which makes the structure complicated and costly.